


Dream Big

by The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight



Series: Celestial Songs [10]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: AkuSai Month 2020 (Kingdom Hearts), Celestial Songs, First Kiss, Fluff, Land of Departure (Kingdom Hearts), LeaIsa Month 2020 (Kingdom Hearts), Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Minor Demyx/Ienzo, Musical Prompt Playlist, Pining, Post-Canon, Songfic, Songs of the Sun and Moon, Sweet, Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts), no other shipping is happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight/pseuds/The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight
Summary: They remain atop the clock tower well past the sunset. They stay until the moon has risen. And they reminisce about being kids. Something that rarely ever happens. Most days, Isa doesn’t want to speak a single word of the past. Even before the Organisation. So, the fact that he’s willingly talking about their childhood now… Hell, Lea could jump off the clock tower and fly, he’s so happy.“It feels the same,” Isa then says.Lea glances over at him only to see that he’s looking towards the sky, seemingly lost in thought. “What does?”
Relationships: Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Celestial Songs [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820650
Kudos: 13





	Dream Big

**Author's Note:**

> Song Used: "What the Moon Does" by Ben Howard
> 
> July 27th, Day 21 of LeaIsa/AkuSai Month

_Oh, I’m a wreck with you chained_

_Come to me, make me sane_

_Feed the dog, walk a mile_

_Speak it simple, make me smile_

_Tell me a thought, tell me beautiful things_

_Like how the river bends_

_In a wild wood creek…_

Some mornings, Lea is still surprised to wake up and not find himself surrounded by white walls. He’s surprised to be tucked into a comfortable bed. He’s surprised to put a hand to his chest and feel the beating of his heart. Tch. It’s been a year since the war. He should be used to all this by now. It shouldn’t still be so new to him. Then again, he had spent over a decade with those white walls and in that unpleasant bed and with an empty chest. So maybe it does make sense for him to still be adjusting.

He slips out of bed and gets ready for the day. He peaks out the window at the streets of Twilight Town already bustling with the townsfolk. He grabs a jacket and heads out to join them. Just as he steps outside, Roxas, Xion, and Naminé run by with Hayner, Pence, and Olette. They all call out a brief greeting as they continue running on their way. Lea chuckles as he throws his jacket on. When he turns his head in the other direction, he can’t help the smile. He also can’t help the tears swelling in his eyes. He’s able to hold them back, but for what?

“Keeping the kids out of trouble?” Lea asks once Isa is within earshot. Isa. The only part of all this he is used to. “Because you might wanna catch up to them if that’s the case.”

“I don’t see how that would be my responsibility,” Isa says. There’s the faintest hint of a smile at the corners of his lips. “But I suppose I’d have a better chance at doing so than you would.”

He folds his arms across his chest. “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means you’re a terrible influence.”

“Hey, I resent that.” He laughs. “C’mon, we probably should catch up with them.”

“They were making their way for the movie projector.” He shrugs his shoulders. “There’s some sort of marathon going on today.”

So that’s the direction Lea and Isa head in, as well. When they arrive, they spot the kids all sitting in the second row. They choose to sit in the back row instead. Roxas, Xion and Naminé turn around at one point, though, and wave to them. Lea and Isa wave back.

“You’ve grown on them,” Lea says, his voice soft. “And they have you wrapped around their finger.”

“You’re one to talk. Especially when it comes to Naminé.”

He grins, holding back a loud laugh. He then reaches for Isa’s hand, twining their pinkies together. Isa instantly shifts their hand to hold Lea’s, interlocking their fingers. Lea’s grin widens. There’s no way he’ll be able to focus on a film when he can see and feel Isa right beside him. The only thing he ever wants to look at now.

_Am I making history?_

_Am I working out?_

_Only what the moon does_

_To the devout…_

Lea’s not sure what number film this is. He stopped keeping tracking after the second or third one. And while they’re all short, the day has felt so long. Better yet, he can tell that Isa is getting restless. That doesn’t happen often. Soon enough, Isa leans in towards Lea, which catches him off guard a bit. Isa has welcomed physical affection since his return, but Lea almost always has to initiate it. So, this change of pace is more than refreshing.

“It’s almost time for the sunset,” Isa speaks right into his ear.

That’s all he has to say, too. He and Lea get to their feet and quietly take their leave from the projection area. Then they make their way for the clock tower. They don’t speak, but that’s okay. Lea has never been more okay with silence than he has been when Isa is his company. Of course, if he were to say all this out loud, he’d probably send Isa running. He may be open to physical affection, but he’s still adjusting to his emotions. Whereas Lea may not have full control of his emotions, but he has no issue expressing them. At the same, though, getting his point across is a whole other story.

He knows how he feels about Isa. He’s known since they were kids. Then everything that happened over the last decade only confirmed those feelings. Upon regaining his heart, those feelings were stronger than ever. And as obvious as he’s tried to make them, he’s still not sure if Isa has picked up on all the hints. And if he has, then he’s not sure if Isa is ready to acknowledge those hints. That’s okay, though. He’s not going to push anything because he’s willing to wait. After all, they have the rest of their lives now. The rest of their newfound existences.

_And I may be floating through memories_

_With maybe the broken wings on a butterfly_

_But didn’t we dream big once or twice?_

_And that’s just fine…_

They remain atop the clock tower well past the sunset. They stay until the moon has risen. And they reminisce about being kids. Something that rarely ever happens. Most days, Isa doesn’t want to speak a single word of the past. Even before the Organisation. So, the fact that he’s willingly talking about their childhood now… Hell, Lea could jump off the clock tower and fly, he’s so happy.

“It feels the same,” Isa then says.

Lea glances over at him only to see that he’s looking towards the sky, seemingly lost in thought. “What does?”

“This. Us.” He returns his gaze to the redhead. “After everything that had happened, it’s just—I was under the impression that things would never be able to go back to normal between us. That there would be some…barrier keeping us from being like how we used to be as kids.” He looks back at the sky. “This past year has wildly proved that theory wrong, though.”

He smiles gently. “Yeah. I mean, it’s obvious that things _are_ different. I mean, that’s only to be expected seeing as it has been over ten years. But you’re right. It does pretty much feel the same.”

He lets out a soft sigh. “There were so many things we wanted to do…”

“We still can do those things.” Lea reaches out and brushes Isa’s hair behind his ear. Over his shoulder. “We’ll find the time.”

As he continues to play with Isa’s hair, Isa closes his eyes. Lea observes him with utter adoration. He looks stunning under the glow of the moon. Calm and reserved. At peace with himself. It’s a sight to see. And Lea is grateful that they can both be here. Grateful that they both found their way. Grateful that Isa has been able to move past who he was. He still has so many regrets, sure, but he no longer dwells on them. And he still has bad days, but they’re mostly good at this point. Hell, even Lea has bad days here and there. Nightmares. Isa has been there for him, though, as he has been there Isa. With arms wide open.

“It’s late,” Isa speaks up. “We should go back.”

Lea doesn’t want to go. “You’re right.” But he won’t argue.

Isa’s place is closer, so Lea walks him to the front door. They exchange brief goodnights. _See you_. Lea takes a small step back as he watches the other close his front door. Watches the door itself for a long moment before continuing on his way to his own place.

When he steps inside, it’s just empty. Emptier than it had felt this morning. He lets out a small sigh as he leans against the door. He had wanted to ask Isa to live with him, but Isa cut the point faster than he could process. Told him that he wanted to live on his own. Of course Lea was going to respect that. It’s been ten months since then, though. Maybe Isa has changed his mind on the matter. Or maybe Lea should leave it be and let Isa be the one to bring it up.

He straightens up. It is late. He really should get to bed. It’s incredible how exhausting just sitting through a few movies can be. Hmm. He’s thinking, next time, he and Isa will skip the movies altogether.

_Oh, I’m a wreck with you chained_

_Come to me, make me sane_

_Feed the dog, walk a mile_

_Most things now make me smile_

_Tell me a thought, tell me beautiful things_

_Like how the river bends_

_In a wild wood creek…_

Isa has days when he feels the need to be alone. And while Lea doesn’t necessarily enjoy leaving him alone, he still respects those days. Besides, those days give him a chance to catch up with Roxas, Xion, and Naminé. They all live in the small world, yet Lea feels like he rarely ever sees them anymore. Then again, he supposes that’s not too terrible. They’re just kids, after all, and they deserve to act as such.

“Hey, as Aqua reached out to you yet?” Roxas suddenly asks.

“Uhm…no,” Lea says. “Why? Did I do something wrong?”

Xion giggles a bit. “Why is that always the conclusion you jump to when the conversation involves Aqua?”

He shrugs his shoulders. “Either way, no, she hasn’t.”

Roxas rolls his eyes a bit. “Keyblade Master who was stuck in the Realm of Darkness for a decade, yet she can’t talk to a friend about a plus one.”

Lea’s brow furrows. “What the hell are you going on about?”

“Aqua is hosting an event of sorts,” Naminé speaks up. “Now that she, Ventus, and Terra have returned from the Realm of Darkness and Kairi is finally awake again… Well, we know there’s still a lot to figure out regarding Sora, but she wants us all to get together. She’s hoping it’ll take Riku’s mind off things at least for a little while.”

“Okay. So, what exactly is it that she wants to talk to me about?”

“She’s not sure whether she should give you and Isa separate invites or assume that Isa would be your plus one,” Xion says.

“My…plus one?”

“Uh, yeah,” Roxas says. “Like a date.”

That last word completely catches Lea off guard. “Hold on…what? A date?” The kids all exchange glances, and Lea can tell they’re trying not to laugh. “Okay. Is there something you all know that I don’t?”

“More like the opposite,” Xion goes on. “We know you two have been trying to keep it a secret, but,” she gestures to three of them, “we all know that you and Isa are dating. As do the others.”

Lea’s eyes widen at this. The words ringing through his head. _We all know that you and Isa are dating_. Tch. He almost doesn’t know how to respond. “Except we haven’t been trying to keep anything secret because Isa and I aren’t actually dating.” More exchanging of glances. “What? You don’t believe me?”

“I dunno…” Roxas says. “You do know that you like Isa, right?”

He pinches the bridge of his nose. “Yes, I am aware of my feelings.” No point in denying it if everyone already thinks they’re dating. “I don’t think Isa is ready to take that step, though.”

“It’s been a year,” Naminé says.

“And I would beg to differ,” Xion goes on.

This catches Lea’s attention. “What do you mean? Has Isa said something to you?”

_And I may be floating through memories_

_With maybe the broken wings on a butterfly_

_Didn’t we dream big once or a twice…?_

There’s a sly little smile on Xion’s lips. “Not directly. But he did make a comment along the lines of how it’s difficult not acting on your feelings when it comes to your best friend.” She shrugs her shoulders. “And I don’t think he was referring to Demyx.”

Roxas chuckles. “Yeah, he and Demyx have become close, but they sure as hell aren’t that close.”

Lea doesn’t acknowledge Roxas’s comment. _It’s difficult not acting on your feelings when it comes to your best friend_. Hmm… “Does that mean… Does Isa have feelings for me?”

“I would think so,” Xion says. “But maybe he’s afraid of ruining your friendship.”

“That doesn’t make any sense… Why would he be afraid of that? I mean, it’s not like I’ve been trying to hide my feelings, so—”

“Oh, good,” Roxas jumps in. “Y’know, for a second there, I was afraid you thought you were being discreet.”

“Oh, stop it,” Naminé says. She turns back on Lea. “On the contrary, I thought his feelings for you were as obvious as your feelings for him.”

This is a lot to take in. And Lea wants to run to Isa now and just confess, but… No. It has to be done proper. Not in the spur of the moment. Instead, Lea wants to make a moment out of it.

“Lea?” Xion brings him back to reality. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine.” He smiles. “Great, even.” He takes a deep breath. “Okay. Let Aqua know that she can give Isa and me separate invites. I mean, we’re gonna go together, regardless. I have a plan, though.”

Roxas’s eyes widen a bit. “Wow. That was quick.”

“Yeah, well… It’s not like I haven’t been thinking about this for a year now.”

Naminé smiles wide. “Oh, that’s so sweet.”

Lea scratches the bad of his head, holding back a blush. “I should get going. Let Isa know that this event is happening. With everyone being there, sounds like something he’ll have to mentally prepare himself for.”

“Sounds like you’ll have to mentally prepare yourself, too,” Roxas says.

“Hah.” He clears his throat. “Yeah…”

With a shake of his head, Lea bids the kids farewell and takes his leave. Yeah, he has a plan, all right. _It’s difficult not acting on your feeling when it comes to your best friend_. Well, that’s exactly what he’s gonna do. He’s going to act on his feelings.

_Through the rhythm in the night_

_Broke a candle, bathed in light_

_While all around us, real life_

_Flashed out the window…_

What the kids forgot to mention about Aqua’s event is how it is a formal gathering. Lea isn’t used to formal. To getting dressed up. As he looks at himself in the mirror, he barely recognises himself. Hell, the stupid Organisation coat felt more natural to him. But then Isa’s reflection appears in the mirror behind him, smiling softly.

“You clean up nicely,” he says.

Lea holds back a blush. “As do you.” He turns to face his physical form. “You ready to head out?”

“Yes. The kids are waiting outside, too.”

“Let’s go, then.”

They join Roxas, Xion, and Naminé outside and make their way to the station plaza where Riku will be picking them up. He’s there before them, and then they’re on their way to The Land of Departure. When they arrive, they find that Kairi is already there. She rushes over to Lea, greeting him with a big hug. She gives Isa a smile, as well as his space, before moving on to Riku and the other kids. Lea and Isa make their way over to Aqua, Ventus, and Terra, greeting them.

Aqua smiles. “Don’t you both look nice.”

Once everyone has arrived, Lea is relieved to see it’s not as big of a gathering as he had been anticipating. It’s still loud, though. The music doesn’t help, either. Not that he minds the music, but everyone is only trying to talk over it. He keeps glancing across the room at Isa to see how he’s holding up. From a distance, he seems pretty okay. And he really does look nice. Stunning. His hair is a striking contrast to the dark grey of his suit. They complement each other well.

It's not long before there’s dancing. It started with just the girls, but then Kairi and Xion pulled Riku and Roxas onto the makeshift dancefloor. Ventus and Demyx joined on their own from there. Then Naminé and Kairi are soon calling to Lea. He shakes his head at their request. So, they both walk up to him and drag him back with them. None of them know what they’re doing; they don’t know how to dance. The great thing, though, is that none of them care. They’re just having fun and it feels _so good_ to have fun. Everything has been so stressful lately… Aqua was smart to host this gathering.

When the music slows down, Terra finds his way onto the dancefloor, approaching Aqua. He holds out his hand for her, and she takes it with a blush. Then Riku and Kairi end up dancing together. Naminé and Roxas. Xion and Ventus. Demyx even convinces Ienzo to dance with him. Lea chuckles at the sigh of them before crossing the floor to Isa.

“You wanna step out and get some fresh air?” he asks.

Isa nods. “Please.”

_You didn’t, you didn’t have to tell me_

_I knew it always_

_You didn’t, you didn’t have to tell me_

_I knew it always…_

It’s not cold out, but it’s still much cooler than inside. It’s refreshing. As soon as they step outside, Lea takes a deep breath. He’s sure Isa does the same. They continue their way down the steps and across the field to the cliffside. The sky is crystal clear. Isa is entranced by it just as Lea is entranced by Isa. So much so that he takes Isa’s hand in his own and pulls him into him without giving it a second thought.

“What are you doing?” Isa asks.

“We can still hear the music,” Lea says as he starts dancing with the other. “Except now we don’t have to worry about anyone watching.”

There’s colour in his cheeks. “Yes, I’m surprised Ienzo let that happen.”

“Well, Demyx has been flirting with him for months now.”

“Ienzo has done more flirting back than most people realise.”

He chuckles. “I’m surprised you’ve noticed.”

“I may still be acclimating myself to emotions, but I’m not oblivious to them.” He briefly gazes upon Lea before resting his head on his shoulder. “This is nice.”

Lea smiles. “It is.” He runs his fingers through Isa’s hair. “So…you’re, uh, not oblivious to other people’s emotions, huh?”

Isa lifts his head to look at the redhead again. “I’m getting better. Why?”

He tries to remember to breathe as he reaches his hand up and brushes Isa’s hair behind his ear. Isa closes his eyes and leans into the touch. Lea smiles again, blinking back tears. He almost wouldn’t have noticed that they had stopped dancing if it hadn’t been for the way the sky is acting as a backdrop for Isa, illuminating him. Hell, he’s been waiting an entire year for this moment. And now that it’s here—

“Lea?” Isa speaks up.

He clears his throat. “Y-yeah?”

He opens his eyes. “Are you okay?”

“I’ve never been better.” He smooths Isa’s hair back before cupping his cheeks. “And I’ve never been more in love.”

_Oh, I’m a wreck with you chained_

_Come to me, make me sane_

_Feed the dog, walk a mile_

_Most things now make me smile…_

Isa doesn’t react the way Lea expects him to. He doesn’t look surprised. He doesn’t look freaked out. He just smiles softly. Smiles and places his hands upon Lea’s hips, pulling him closer. Lea returns the smile as he lets go of Isa’s face in favour of wrapping his arms around his neck. Then they’re kissing. And now Lea has _really_ never been better. When they pull apart, his brings his hands to the nape of Isa’s neck, still smiling.

“Hi,” he breathes out.

Isa chuckles. The sound is low and rough. “Hi…”

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”

“I know.”

He quirks an eyebrow. “You know?”

“Like I said, Lea, I’m not oblivious. And you’ve been far from inconspicuous about your feelings.”

“So why has this taken so long to happen?”

He shrugs his shoulders, his arms still wrapped around Lea’s waist. “I didn’t think you were ready.”

He can’t help but laugh at this turn of irony. “I didn’t think _you_ would be ready for this kind of thing.”

Isa pulls him even closer. Holds him tighter. “I’m ready if you are.”

He smiles again before kissing Isa again. Isa smiles into the kiss and Lea’s heart skips a beat. Nothing could make this more perfect. He could exist in this moment for the rest of his life. He won’, though, because then he would miss out on the rest of his life with Isa. And with the last ten years put behind them, things can only get better from here.

“It sounds like the music has stopped,” Isa says once they’ve broken apart. “Maybe we should make our way back.”

“Or we could stay here for just a little while longer,” Lea says. “You can enjoy the stars while I enjoy my moon.”

He blushes at this. “Your moon?” They share another kiss. A short kiss. “Does that make you my sun?”

“I can be whatever you want me to be.” Another kiss. “So long as I get to be yours.”

“Sounds like a dream come true.”

As they continue kissing under a sea of stars, there’s one that shoots across the sky, going unnoticed. But who needs to make a wish when Lea and Isa both already have everything that they want right in front of them? There’s nothing more to wish for.

_Am I making history?_

_Am I working out?_

_Only what the moon does_

_To the devout_

Lea awakes with a start, shooting up to a sitting position and gasping for breath. Isa is rushing out of the bathroom in an instant and sits on the edge of the bed with a hand on Lea’s shoulder.

“Are you all right?” he checks.

Lea nods. “Y-yeah. Just…a bad dream.” Isa gently pulls him into him, and Lea buries his face in the crook of his neck. “I’m fine,” he goes on, his words mumbled.

Isa chuckles a bit. “Good. I’m glad.” He kisses Lea’s forehead before getting back to his feet and returning to the bathroom. “I’m heading into Radiant Garden today. Would you like to join me?”

“Sure, I’d love to see the old homeland.” He glances at the clock on the bedside table. It’s just after nine o’clock in the morning. “You going for anything in particular?”

“No.” He comes back out of the bathroom, his hair braided. “Just visiting.”

He crawls to the foot of the bed. “I like your hair like that.”

Isa smiles and steps up to the end of the bed, leaning over to share a kiss with Lea. The redhead has other plans, though. He tugs at the front of Isa’s shirt as himself lays back, pulling Isa with him. Over him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Isa asks.

“C’mon, we have time to waste, don’t we?”

He chuckles. “You’re lucky I can’t say no to you.” He kisses all along his jawline. “I can’t resist you.”

Lea flips them over so that Isa is on his back and he’s over him. “It would seem we have a mutual problem.”

“Not sure I would necessarily call it a problem.”

He smiles against his neck. “Either way, I am completely and utterly devoted to you.”

“Devoted? Now that’s a strong word.”

He pulls far enough away to meet his gaze. “So is love. But that doesn’t make me any less in love with you.”

“I love you, too.”

Another grin. “I know.”

Lea spends the rest of the morning showing Isa just how devoted he is to him. To them. To their relationship. Everything they’ve been through together and everything they will go through. Lea is ready for every moment. He’s ready to take on the world. Any world. Every world. So long as he has Isa at his side. Because, together, they can survive even the worst odds. Together, they can face their nightmares. Together, they can dream.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably isn't super important, buuuutt I feel the need to say something anyway, haha So, the scene towards the end with the kids dancing with each other and whatnot: Those are /not/ my preferences with shipping or anything of the sort. I know there technically wouldn't be anything wrong with any them being shipped, but in this case, those were just friendly slow dances. I honestly have no preferences in shipping for any of those characters anyway lmao
> 
> This has been a PSA x3


End file.
